A Burst of Gold
by Mystic-Galaxy
Summary: A girl that holds a power that she can't control, all because of what happened at her school. She tried to hold the power in but it bursts like a bomb, now she doesn't know what danger she's really in because of it. She'll be luckily 'saved' by the B.P.R.D but that will also leave her family vulnerable towards danger ahead later on.


**A/N: Ok this is a rewrite of my story Skies Have Awoken. I know that some of you were excited at reading it but I was not good at writing at the time and to me I saw that the story wasn't as good because it would go to random things and I would get into detail and such at times. So I decided to rewrite it but instead of my characters being experimented on in the beginning I will write that in a later chapter. In this first chapter you might know who the character is because this character is the one that has the power of telekinesis. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I'll try to write in more of The Ghost Girl since I sort of didn't feel like writing it due to FNAF fandom coming along and when I heard about it I stopped writing Hellboy stories. Again, I am sorry for that but I'll try my best to continue writing these stories. I hope you enjoy!**

An event happened today, something that changed my life. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I lost control because of my feelings and my emotions couldn't hold it anymore. I told them to stay away for me that was all I was asking them to do. They didn't listen and kept on, laughing while they kicked me, as I was laying there curled up…. _defenseless_.

XxxX

I immediately ran home as fear was gripping me in my veins, I didn't care the looks I was given as I ran. It wasn't normal for me to run home, I was supposed to be riding the bus. There was no time for that because I would be riding with people that saw what happened at school. I was panting as I kept running, needing the gasp for air; I haven't ran like this in my life, many thoughts were running through my mind from the constant adrenaline and fear. They don't mix.

I skid to a stop as I got near my house; of course my dad's car wasn't there. He was picking me up at the bus stop that I'm not at, I checked the time on my phone, 3:17. Was I really running for 17 minutes? I breathed heavily and my vision was a bit blurry, I shakily shook my head and put the phone in my pocket. Then I ran towards the door, I checked the knob; of course it was locked. I knocked on it a few times, waiting for an answer.

I heard footsteps near the door, I didn't care who opened it. It revealed to be my mom; she was looking at me bewildered. Why did I even run home?

"Honey how did you get here; you were supposed to be riding the bus?"

My face sweaty and red from running, I answered back though not telling the whole truth.

"Something, happened at school…I ran home….in a panic"

She didn't question anything else and gestured me inside, the cool air hit my face as I walked in and I sighed in relief. I still had my backpack on and looked around wondering where my sisters were at.

"You go get yourself water, I'll call dad and let him know that you ran home." She said that and walked off while grabbing her cell phone in hand. I didn't waste any time and jogged into my room, shutting the door behind me. I finally managed to calm down and turned on the TV in my room; I set my backpack down and switched the television to the news. My gut sunk in fear as I saw what was being played. It looked like it was from helicopter view; it showed my school building, though a small part of it looked like a bomb went off.

I muttered to myself "Looks like I won't be havin' school"

I sat on my bed and continued watching the news, almost like I was in a trance. The newscasters kept talking about it, as I listened to witnesses talking about it also. They were talking about that it could have been a bombing from terrorists, though others were saying it was an earthquake. But the one that has been most talked about was a Supernatural occurrence. That was what made my gut sink in fear more.

I lay down on my bed in deep thought, wondering what will happen to me in the near future

Though no one knew it was me who caused it, a child who doesn't really know what this power holds.


End file.
